


致癌核子可乐

by LTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTea/pseuds/LTea
Summary: 废土设定魔改，以藏和咕哒子喝核子可乐快乐聊天





	致癌核子可乐

藤丸立香已经与迦勒底失联了整整七个月，她在这个后核战废土世界滞留的时间长过任何一个特异点。此处的水和食物都被核辐射所污染，地表百分之八十都是荒漠和盐碱地。为了生存，每个人都是骗子、小偷、强盗和杀人犯。这里的人心比新宿更险恶，资源比冻土帝国更贫瘠。

即便她仍然与一骑英灵——冈田以藏——保持着契约，在这里活下去还是让她感到吃力。而想要在此地贯彻自己生存的准则，则让她的境地难上加难。迦勒底的御主常常感到一种绝望的煎熬，她的内里好像正在被缓缓地消耗。

她用围巾遮住脸，把交换来的药品、食物，还有自己的女性身躯藏在宽大的斗篷之下。女性身份会招来不怀好意的目光，身体没有变异的女人是则更是抢手的孕体。藤丸立香的脚步避开污水和尸体，目光扫过每一个擦肩而过的行人；在途经小巷的岔口时更是小心防范，谁也不知道在拐角处会碰上失去理智的瘾君子还是带着武器的歹徒。

时时警惕是后核战废土的生存准则，只有一处例外。少女站在门前，在感受到了熟悉的魔力波动后她忍不住笑起来，如释重负地搭上门把手，掏出钥匙打开了门：“我回来啦——”

夕阳透过门缝往房间里投入一道亮黄色的光柱。冈田以藏盘腿坐在地板上，把刀横在膝头，双手揣在袖子里。他的脊背傲慢地挺直了，拉长了土佐方言本就黏糊糊的尾音，听上去像一只不高兴的猫：“你一个人出门？如果遇到了什么歹人，我可又要多跑一趟去救你。”说完又提着刀不紧不慢地走到门边，把藤丸拢到身后，散布开暗杀者的直感：楼下的佣兵嘶吼着把酒杯砸在地上，酒保边回吼边开了好几枪；楼上暴戾的嫖客扯住了妓女的头发，女人发出尖叫……这处住所地段不好，麻烦经常自己找上门来，今天是一个例外的平静幸运日。

以藏把锁挂上。随着锁匙的轻响，外面的嘈杂变得遥远起来。藤丸立香松懈了紧绷的肩膀，像史莱姆一样懒洋洋地随便摊在一块空的地方，任斗篷里面藏着的物品随意散了一地：“毕竟我们的生计全都仰仗于以藏先生的佣金嘛。我也想帮上点忙，顺便也打探一下这个特异点的消息。”

人斩发出了不满被小瞧的声音：“我可是天才！砍人对我来说轻轻松松，连正经的工作强度都算不上。”他把一只箱子拖到二人之间，得意地抬了抬下巴：“这是今天暗杀工作的报酬。这么一大箱东西搬回来可费了我不少力气。这个叫核子可乐的……可乐可以补充能量，一个瓶盖可以换一块钱。这个世界真让人搞不懂，瓶盖也能换钱？”

核子可乐？听上去像人类史可口可乐的魔改版本。藤丸立香立马爬起来伸手掏出一瓶端详，是熟悉的Coca-Cola红色塑料包装；拧开闻一闻，居然也是正统可乐味。虽然是一瓶漏完了气，有点温温的，在昏暗房间里发出诡异光芒的可乐。

藤丸的身体先于大脑行动了，众所周知，扭开瓶盖的下一步就是喝上一口。肌肉记忆的受害者藤丸自己都还没反应过来，手里的饮料就被以藏气急败坏地夺了过去。英灵举着核子可乐在房间的明暗处焦躁地绕了一圈：“不管怎么看这玩意百分百是在发光啊！核辐射超标了！”他懊恼地叫了一声，蹲在藤丸面前，双手按住她的肩膀，紧紧地盯着她：“ 御主，你…你感觉怎么样？”

是古柯碱和焦糖，人类史可口可乐公司的正统配方——这个事实让少女的脑袋宕机了，千万条回忆从她脑海里涌出。这瓶异世界可乐好像一个触媒，打开了情绪的洪流。她感觉无力又难过。

“不是因为辐射……”藤丸立香被心灵的疲惫捕获了，她徒劳地张开嘴，有千言万语涌到嘴边，但她最终只是有点不好意思地掸了下衣摆的灰尘：“其实我还是普通人的时候就总喝可乐，我父母总是让我少喝点。本来想等马修身体好一点，也一起去喝的！”少女带着一点恳求望向对方：“以藏先生，你要不要一起喝可乐？”

核子可乐的辐射量多得足以在夜间发光，肉眼可见的很不健康。由辐射带来的变异畸形的惨状，以藏在这里已经见得足够多。但世界上真的有东西在绝对情景下是健康的吗？癌症患者总是渴求吗啡。

他在地上摸到了防辐射药，粗鲁地塞到藤丸手里，拧开一瓶新的可乐自己喝了一大口：“还活着的时候医生让我少喝酒，谁在乎老头的话！我每天都喝。”

少女盯着药片出神了一霎那，之后仰头一把把它们倒进嘴里，用致癌可乐送服。药物理应与清水同服，然而这个举动让她的胸腔里燃起了一阵暖融融的快意。

看到她喝得如此豪迈，以藏还是忍不住插嘴：“你一口喝得太多了！喝酒……偶尔也要细细品味。”他找到了一只小碟子，收走瓶子给少女倒了薄薄的一层可乐，推到她面前。

“ 唔……” 藤丸笑着点点头，一点点把口腔里的饮料咽下去，“这个是旧习惯了！因为喝可乐的时候要不在打游戏，要不在聊天，就总是喝的很快。” 她双手合十在胸前击掌，提议道：“以藏先生，我们要不要聊天？反正也没什么事做了，来嘛来嘛。”

“那你喝慢一点啊！小心变异得像本地人一样。”只是稍微往那个方向想象一下，寒意就爬上他的脊椎。

“变异听上去相当有本地特色，我觉得也不全是坏事。起码我的商品价值大大降低了，被卖到黑市的可能性也……”少女信手在空气中比划出一副走势往下的折线图。

这个话题像一群蚂蚁从以藏的皮肤上爬过：“有谁能从我的手下抢人？我护卫工作做得多了去了，从来没有让自己的主公遇到哪怕一点危险。”

“我也是以藏先生承认的主公？”藤丸相当受宠若惊的反应取悦了他。他给自己倒了一碗可乐，轻轻碰了一下对方的可乐碟子。少女却还是有问题要问：“我知道以藏桑是那种不会轻易背叛的类型，那就算我变异成蜥蜴，我还是以藏桑承认的御主吗？” 

“我从来都不是以忠心闻名的英灵，你小心被自己养的狗咬了手。蜥蜴又是怎么回事，这个饮料和酒一样会让人上头吗？” 

藤丸立香往后仰去，透过窗子看向夜空。后核战世界的工业不多，这里的星星和迦勒底的一样璀璨。“那我也可以做以藏先生的蜥蜴哦，但我不会咬以藏先生的手。”

“这，这个，这个算什么啊！” 

“毕竟以藏先生说是我的狗，作为平等主义者我当然也要礼尚往来。我讨厌被人命令，管教别人也让我不舒服。唉，做蜥蜴可能不是很好，但一定比现在要强。”

“……为什么是蜥蜴。” 

少女喝了一口可乐：“至少做蜥蜴可以正大光明地出门嘛，而且还可以助力以藏先生的斩人事业……我趴在你的肩膀上，守卫以藏先生的脖子。是不是有点像本土化的龙马和阿龙小姐？”

“……你这女人到底在想什么啊！” 他瞥到少女空空的碟子，把发烫的脸藏在围巾下，低下头帮她斟满了。

“也没有其它生物可以在核废水里游泳，蜥蜴赛高！真是名副其实的废土王中王。”藤丸立香侧着身子倒在地上，“我在这里基本什么也做不了。可是我也不想削掉自己内里的一部分，变成彻头彻尾的当地人。”

弱者想在这里生存，只有成为骗子、小偷、强盗和杀人犯。要么就是做短命的奴隶。

少女晃了晃核子可乐，棕色的液体表面浮上薄薄一层白沫。她凝神望着这瓶东西，幽幽的蓝光映在她的脸上：“这完全和人类史可乐的一模一样嘛。已经七个月了……我们打倒盖提亚也只花了一年而已。”

脑子一根筋直来直往的以藏，借着御主这串没头没脑的话，在这个瞬间居然跨越时空产生了共鸣。酗酒、赌博，嫖妓，这些东西不比致癌核子可乐更健康。但在他感到茫然无措，沮丧低落的日子里，这些东西是他镇痛的良药，短暂地把他从自我厌恶的情绪里解放出来。在心情落至谷底的时候，哪怕能解脱一刻钟也是好的。

在思绪彼此连接起的那一刻，他马上大喊到：“ 少妄自菲薄了！就连吉尔伽美什，那个傲慢倒讨嫌、有杀害御主前科的初代王，他都给予你承认。迦勒底这么多的英灵，你以为他们只是单单屈服于令咒和拯救世界的大业才听从你的指挥吗？”

“而且你可是老子的master，这个位置可不是随随便便的普通人可以坐的！” 

藤丸张大了嘴，然后又咬住了下嘴唇。

剖露心迹从来令他浑身发毛，但看到少女那副茫然的表情，他还是继续忍着不安感说下去：“ 这个特异点也恶心死人了，到处都是我生前看了就要发火的烂人。可恶，真想把这里整个都斩掉！唔……不管是生前还是现世，你都是唯一一个够格做我master的人……”

藤丸迟疑地慢慢坐正了身子，不确定地自言自语：“是真的吗，我有这么好？”

“……肯定比你自己想的强多了！是这个特异点太邪门，被传送到这里你真是倒血霉了。在老子看来，你完全有资格被阿赖耶选中，当作人类的优秀范本作为英灵现世。比那个无铭还要强！”

“我都不知道……在别人眼里，我是这么好的？”少女不好意思地撇开视线，装作在读可乐箱子上的说明书。以藏自顾自地哼了一声，假装毫不在乎地咕嘟咕嘟喝自己的饮料。

人斩咬了好一会儿的瓶口，才假装漫不经心地提起：“在西边好像有一个专门救助弱者的战线。如果你感兴趣，我们可以往那边走走看，顺便寻找一下尚未枯竭的灵脉……说不定可以召唤出新的英灵。”

藤丸目光灼灼地望向他：“就算召唤出再多的英灵，以藏先生也会一直排在我的可乐顺位第一梯队哦。”

还没来得及问这是什么顺位啊，以藏就被措不及防地拦腰抱住。少女听上去像伊斯坎达尔，也像奥斯曼迪亚斯，像世界上最顶尖的野心家，对目标势在必得；就算有千山万水要跨越，她也会踏遍千山，跨遍万水：“打倒异星神之后，一起去喝冰的、充满二氧化碳，没有核辐射的可乐吧！”

以藏先是僵住了，别扭地推了她两下，嘟囔着真搞不懂你。过了一会儿又不自在地微微变换了几个姿势，最后还是犹犹豫豫地把手搭在了少女头上。

就算是筋力E的英灵也可以发力把藤丸从自己身上轻轻撕开。想到这里，御主的心中涌起万千怜爱：以藏先生怎么会有如此可爱的反应，宇宙中还有什么生物比他更可爱，克娄巴拉和兰陵王都比不上他万分之一的可爱啊——

“我好像有一点，陷入对以藏先生的爱情了。” 少女的脸埋在人斩的小腹上，声音闷闷的。

以藏觉得自己肯定僵硬得像雪地里的蛇，他笨拙地拉过藤丸立香的一只手，红着脸亲吻了一下她的手背。

**Author's Note:**

> 我还是第一次搞乙女，如果喜欢请多和我聊天
> 
> 土佐方言nia来nia去好像猫叫哦
> 
> 音乐之声：跨越千山，跋涉万水🎵


End file.
